


the wedding march

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Side!gyuhao, Weddings, side!soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: He watches Junhui take in the view of the city behind them. Soft, warm white lighting from the fairy lights above them highlighting the contours of Junhui’s face perfectly, and Wonwoo finds himself staring, a little at loss for words. It doesn’t help at all that Junhui decides to run his fingers through his hair at that exact moment as well.“So,” he’s startled when Junhui suddenly starts a conversation. “I’ve probably asked this about 50 times tonight but,” and looks at him. “How do you know the happy couple?” smiling at Wonwoo, lips curled upwards prettily.Wonwoo finds himself drawn in like a moth to a flame.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	the wedding march

**Author's Note:**

> hello, please enjoy whatever this is hahah ;; this is basically an extended version of a drabble that i wrote and posted on twitter when their home;run party on board ver. video came out!! cause GYUHAO WEDDING U GUYS! and i wanted it to be bestman jun and groomsmen wonwoo. their pics were seriously so stunning that night.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! and please do heed the tags. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

It’s stuffy. Wonwoo tugs on his collar for what seems like the tenth time in the past 20 minutes alone. Though the air conditioning had been cranked up to the coldest setting, it still didn’t beat a ballroom full of people donned in tuxedos and gowns of all sorts. Screw Mingyu for wanting to make everything so slim fit.

He weasels through the crowd in hopes of escaping outside for a little while, excusing himself to his and Mingyu’s college friends and the other groomsmen he was chattering to. Though despite his own uncomfortableness, he’s happy. He really is.

It was Mingyu and Minghao’s wedding day. Wonwoo knew for a fact that Mingyu physically couldn’t keep shut about it since the day he got engaged and dragged Wonwoo into every little miniscule detail on the wedding plans. He’s had to endure months of ‘hyung, which do you think is better, lilies or hydrangeas? I want lilies, but Minghao says hydrangeas are more minimalistic’ and ‘hyung, which linen cloth do you think is better?’. When in all honesty, Wonwoo couldn’t even tell the difference.

He’s a little relieved when he finally manages to step foot outside, the November air cool against his skin as he lets his bowtie loosen a little. He dabs his entire face with the handkerchief he kept in his pocket in an attempt to get rid of the shine that’s accumulated on his face before the next photo op.

It’s beautiful, he thinks, leaning against the cruise ship’s railing and gazes over at the night-time city skyline view in front of him. The water below trudges gently, calming his champagne induced mind. The music coming from inside is a little muted, but the chatter is still heavy, boisterous laughter along with Mingyu and his father’s slightly embarrassing jokes and speeches about his now new son-in-law.

He hears footsteps approaching, probably another guest who had the same idea as he did. The least he can do is turn around and be polite. A small greeting, an exchange of smiles. He didn’t want Mingyu to get complaints that one of his groomsmen was rude to the guests.

It wasn’t a party guest.

“Wen Junhui?” he croaks at the man walking in his direction. Bowtie completely off and hands in his pocket. “Minghao’s best-man, right?”

The man raises a perfect brow at the mention of his name. “Yes, you’re correct,” he says. “You’re Jeon Wonwoo, right?”

He nods, eyes following Junhui’s movement. The man stops by the railing as well, though a little further away from where Wonwoo is currently standing.

He watches Junhui take in the view of the city behind them. Soft, warm white lighting from the fairy lights above them highlighting the contours of Junhui’s face perfectly and Wonwoo finds himself staring, a little at loss for words. It doesn’t help at all that Junhui decides to run his fingers through his hair at that exact moment as well.

“So,” he’s startled when Junhui suddenly starts a conversation. “I’ve probably asked this about 50 times tonight but,” and looks at him. “How do you know the happy couple?” smiling at Wonwoo, lips curled upwards prettily.

Wonwoo finds himself drawn in like a moth to a flame. He wasn’t going to lie to himself; Junhui is single-handedly the hottest person he’s ever laid his eyes on. Every little detail of him from the stature of his body, the slope of his nose, and the sharpness of his eyes—it was like God had sculpted this ethereal being personally to be sent down to earth to torture his champagne-aided libido. He’s had a little too much to drink but honestly, who inside that ballroom didn’t? He scoffs when he remembers Mingyu downing a shot of tequila before taking the stage to make his newly-weds speech.

When he first saw Junhui at the bachelor’s party, he wondered why Minghao hadn’t ever properly introduced the guy to the group. Though Wonwoo was much less verbal than Soonyoung about it. Soonyoung had actually gone up to Mingyu and said “dude, your fiancé’s best-man is hot as fuck,” followed by a “is he single?” to which Mingyu ignored since he wasn’t in the mood to entertain Soonyoung and his antics and just wanted to get drunk.

Wonwoo had kept his distance at the time, admiring Junhui from afar as he dances on the dance floor—body trapped between Soonyoung’s and Minghao’s as they move to the sound of the music. He hadn’t forgotten the way Junhui’s hips moved, swaying sensually so obviously riddled with alcohol and sweat running down the column of his neck that Wonwoo wanted to sink his teeth into. He figures Soonyoung was already about to make his move on Junhui, which is why he just sat back with Mingyu, Seungcheol and Hansol in the booth and did their round of shots together.

“Mingyu is a college friend of mine,” he replies Junhui’s question, standing up straighter and tugging onto his shirt as if to fix it just so he wouldn’t appear as awkward. “How about you? With Minghao?”

“I’m Minghao’s childhood friend,” replies Junhui too. “Are you having fun tonight? I saw that Soonyoung friend of yours downing champagne by himself at your table while mumbling.”

He chuckles. “Sounds like him,” and says back. “I bet he’s probably mumbling something about how Mingyu got married before he did.”

Junhui, surprisingly, also laughs at his little sentiment. “God, that was me too when Minghao told me that he got engaged. And _I’m_ the older one.”

Wonwoo only smiles, too enamoured at the sight of Junhui’s crinkling eyes as he laughs. “Yeah, guess they’re growing up no matter how much you don’t want them to.”

It’s silent between them again as their conversation dies down. The cruise ship still trudges the water slowly and the scene inside only seems to get livelier and livelier the longer into the night. Wonwoo momentarily watches as they head under a bridge and he takes a slight peek at Junhui who seems to be watching it go by as well.

“You know,” Junhui starts a conversation again. “I was a little disappointed when you didn’t approach me at all during the bachelor’s party.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise as he registers what Junhui had just said to him.

“Um,” he fumbles for a bit trying to find his exact words. “Y-you wanted me to approach you?” God, Wonwoo, calm yourself down.

Junhui beside him only nods and takes a step closer towards Wonwoo. “You’re cute,” he says. “And judging by the way you watched me dance that night, it seemed like you also wanted me too.”

 _Shit_ , Wonwoo curses to himself. Not only is Junhui spot on with the fact that Wonwoo wanted to strip the guy off of his tuxedo and leave marks all over his skin, he’s also so close within Wonwoo’s proximity that he can smell the faint smell of cologne coming from the guy. If Wonwoo didn’t already feel so hot all over in this tight-fitting suit, he’s clearly overheated now.

“Let’s get out of here,” suggests Junhui, teasingly trailing a finger down the expanse of Wonwoo’s chest. “I have a suite that we can use and Mingyu and Minghao will be too preoccupied with guests to ever need us.”

Wonwoo can definitely tell that he’s not drunk enough for this and neither is Junhui when he grabs Wonwoo by the wrist and guides them both up to the stairs heading towards the bedrooms and suites.

\--

Wonwoo thanks every unnamed God out there when Junhui finally presses him up against his suite’s front door and smashes their lips together, tasting every last bit of champagne that lingered on their tongues. He’d be stupid enough to say no to this, this ridiculously hot man who’s just as desperate as he is to get him out of his clothes.

Junhui was practically climbing him when they finally manage to get the door open and Wonwoo is once again dragged into the room, the door shutting loudly behind them if it didn’t just make it clearer in his head that he was about to bang this dude. Or him getting banged, either way, he’s going to get fucking laid and he feels somewhat victorious knowing that this had been the guy Soonyoung was thirsting over as well.

“How do you want to do this?” he asks in between kisses, but Junhui had ignored him, too preoccupied with ripping Wonwoo’s dress shirt off and throwing it onto the floor along with his suit and coat. It made him a little proud when Junhui had muttered a small ‘fuck’ when he sees Wonwoo’s abs, needy hands running all over his bare skin that made him feel like he’s on fire.

“I want to ride you,” Junhui says, kissing him again. They fall back onto the bed together and Junhui doesn’t waste any time straddling his hips, muscled thigh caging him in from moving. “Let me ride you, _please_.”

“Shit, Junhui,” he hisses when Junhui purposefully grinds down onto him, feeling his cock tenting inside his pants already. How could he not when Junhui is on top of him smirking wildly, knowing the very effect he has on Wonwoo. He doesn’t think he can get any more turned on than this, both admiring and somewhat aroused at Junhui’s straightforwardness with him. _A man who knows what he wants_ , Wonwoo blanks out when Junhui does it again, _so fucking sexy_.

Junhui strips himself bare on top of him like a show that he knows Wonwoo couldn’t and wouldn’t take his eyes off. It was addicting, watching the expensive tailored suit fall onto the floor, followed by the white dress shirt and pants to expose beautiful unmarred skin that he wants to taint; an obvious tent in his boxers.

“Let me suck you off,” Junhui purrs as he slides onto the floor. His hand goes to undo the buckle of Wonwoo’s belt and he lifts his hips up a little to help Junhui tug his pants and boxers down in one go, letting his cock spring free as it stands hard and curved and red against his stomach.

“You’re big,” Junhui smirks as he eyes at Wonwoo’s erection, nestling himself in the space between his legs.

He wants to savour this moment, wants it burned inside his head for eternity; a moment that he thinks will probably happen to him just once in his entire life—the image currently before his eyes of this gorgeous man kneeling in between his legs with his kiss-swollen lips hovering just millimetres away from his leaking cockhead.

His breath hitches when Junhui fists the base of his erection, giving a teasing squeeze on the upstroke before engulfing his length into delicious, wet heat in one swift motion.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo curses aloud, hand instinctively moving to grab a handful of Junhui’s hair as he begins to suck, working his mouth up and down the length at a fervent pace.

He won’t last much longer if he lets Junhui keep going like this, especially since the guy has explicitly stated that he wanted to ride his dick and he’s sort of maybe already envisioned the image and feeling of burying himself deep inside the guy.

Hesitantly, he taps Junhui on his shoulder to catch his attention. Junhui looks up at him through messed up hair and pops off his cock with an obscene pop, a string of saliva connecting as he pulls away. He doesn’t know how many times he’s cursed in his head about how ridiculously hot Junhui is as he kneeled in between Wonwoo’s legs, how pretty his mouth had looked wrapped around his cock as he sucked Wonwoo off sloppily. As much as he wanted to come deep and down Junhui’s throat, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“You said you wanted to ride me,” he timidly reminds Junhui, trying to not let it show that his face was burning up.

“Someone’s eager,” Junhui chuckles and gets up on his feet. “Want me to ride you that bad do you?” he purrs, placing his hands onto Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo gives a shy nod and lets Junhui push him back onto the bed, swooping in for one more kiss that leaves him breathless when they part. Junhui climbs on top of him all the while stepping out of his boxers and is finally stark naked above him. He wants to cry as he looks at Junhui, all long limbs in full display with no ounce of timidness.

Junhui probably caught on with his awkwardness, unsure where to place his hands. He grabs a hold of Wonwoo’s hands and places it around his neck, long fingers perfectly encircling around the column before he drags it down his body—Wonwoo trembling a little as he feels Junhui’s bare skin under his fingertips.

“Touch me,” Junhui purrs, pausing Wonwoo’s hand at his hips and leans down to whisper into his ear. “I know you want to. Come on baby, fuck me open with your fingers.”

His brain almost short-circuits, letting Junhui guide his hands to finally cup his ass. He kneads the mounds of Junhui’s pert ass, parting it so he could run a finger over his rim. But when his finger traces over a tiny plastic sphere instead, he holds Junhui who was mouthing at his neck still.

“Um,” he mutters. “Junhui,”

“You like it?” Junhui coos, placing another kiss against his neck. “Saves a lot of time. So you can fuck me right away.”

He swallows. “So you’ve had this in during the—”

“Entire reception?” Junhui interrupts. “You bet I did.”

“You’re fucking insane,” he rasps, feeling his entire arousal suddenly shoot up at the thought of Junhui and this plug that’s been nestled in his hole the entire time he’s been carrying out his duties as Minghao’s best-man. The speeches he made in honour of Mingyu and Minghao, the photoshoots, all the small talks he made with the guests—he kisses Junhui and now reaches for plug and pushes it gently.

“Oh God,” Junhui whines as Wonwoo toys with the plug. “Take it out already, please.”

“Really?” Wonwoo asks back, lifting a brow. He gives the plug another tug and it makes Junhui moan lewdly into his ear. “When you’re making sounds like these when I play with it?”

Junhui bites at the shell of his ear. “I assure you,” he whispers. “I’ll make way better sounds on your cock, baby.”

That had been enough of a nudge for Wonwoo to pull out the plug from Junhui’s hole, immediately replacing it with two fingers that push inside of Junhui with ease.

“The lube is on the bedside table,” Junhui whines when the tip of Wonwoo’s finger brushes against a bundle of nerves. “Wonwoo—”

“Yes, yes, hold on,” he says, reaching over to retrieve the bottle of lube that was, in fact, on the bedside table. He tries to not let his mind wander off as to why it had been there; maybe Junhui had been playing with himself in here, on the bed, before the reception—which explains the plug and how loose his hole had been. But that’s for another time to think of, maybe when he’s alone in his bedroom when he couldn’t sleep and he’s pining over the memory of this night with Junhui as he shoves his hand down his pants.

He uncaps the bottle and coats his cock liberally with the lube, hissing when Junhui’s hand joins in pumps at his length impatiently before angling the head towards his hole.

“Junhui,” he groans, hands now gripping Junhui’s hips to help him lower himself onto his cock.

“So good,” Junhui hums when Wonwoo is finally fully sheathed inside of him, gyrating his hips sensually and lifts himself up before slamming back down again. “So full too.”

Wonwoo almost goes mindless at the pace, letting Junhui do all of the work and fuck himself on his dick—loud moans bouncing off the walls of the suite with chants of how good he feels inside of him.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo please,” Junhui calls for him, still bouncing on his lap.

Wonwoo grips his hips hard enough to bruise and bucks up into Junhui, his walls sucking him in deliciously the faster and rougher he goes.

He notices Junhui’s pace going sloppy and erratic, no longer strong enough to lift himself up and slam back down and has resorted to letting out little whimpers and pleas. He sits up and circles his arms around Junhui’s waist to pull him in flush against his torso, the sudden change in position driving his cock deeper inside of Junhui; deep enough that it makes Junhui let out a cry as he grows weak in Wonwoo’s arms.

“Harder,” Junhui cries, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and lets Wonwoo ram into him.

He doesn’t know if he could go any harder than this in spite of Junhui’s pleas and whimpers, already nearing his own limit and it doesn’t help that Junhui moans his name in a way he’s sure he’ll ingrain in his mind forever.

“Fuck, Junhui, I’m not going to last any longer if you keep clenching around me like this,” he hisses, trying to hold himself back by biting the joint between Junhui’s neck and shoulder.

“Then go faster,” Junhui rasps, kissing Wonwoo again and moans into his mouth. “Come in me. Use me.”

He’s amazed at the shift in Junhui; the guy who had openly flirted and pushed him up against the wall and almost ripped his tuxedo in half and thrown onto the floor to the the guy now begging, whimpering and writhing in his arms asking to be fucked harder, faster.

Wonwoo touches him all over while fucking into him, leaving marks and bites all over Junhui’s collarbone before moving down to suckle onto a pert nipple, rolling the bud in between his teeth and interchangeably lapping it up with his tongue.

Junhui tugs at Wonwoo’s hair when he feels him bite harder, lolling his head back positively overwhelmed before coming untouched in between his and Wonwoo’s body, a silent scream as Wonwoo feels his entire body spasm around him and lets out ropes of white onto his toned stomach.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Junhui says, looking into Wonwoo’s eyes and pushes his dark hair out of his face. “If only we could’ve done this since the night of the bachelor party.”

He chuckles at the compliment, his hips coming to a still because he didn’t want to hurt Junhui who’s most likely overstimulated from his orgasm. But Junhui had other plans, so it seems, letting out enough energy to push Wonwoo flat onto the mattress again.

“I’ll make you come baby, don’t you worry,” he smirks while picking up the pace again, lifting himself up and slamming back down. “Milk your cock ‘til you pump me full of your come.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wonwoo curses harshly, closing his eyes shut and lets Junhui clench around him tighter and tighter to help him chase his orgasm.

He tips over the edge not long after, spilling inside of Junhui with a low groan of the man’s name—hands gripping Junhui’s thigh to keep him still. He marvels at the marks and bites all over Junhui’s skin when his vision finally comes into focus, feeling proud knowing that he had been the cause of how debauched Junhui had looked, cheeks flushed pink as well as the nipples that he had been sucking on.

“We should take a shower and clean up,” Junhui says as he gets up from Wonwoo’s lap, his cock now soft enough to pull out of Junhui’s hole. “I know Minghao will get suspicious of me if he finds out I disappeared.”

“I guess so,” he replies, sitting up and takes a look at their tuxedos that had been thrown haphazardly onto the carpeted floor. He’s sure Mingyu will get suspicious of him too if he comes back into the ballroom with a crinkled suit and wilted boutonniere.

He starts to gather his clothing and notices that Junhui had been staring at him from where he’s standing by the bathroom door.

“Why are you looking at me?” he inquires, feeling suddenly a little self-conscious under Junhui’s gaze.

“Nothing really,” Junhui shakes his head. “Just wondering really if maybe you wanted to come join me. You know. Shower together.”

He knows that Junhui is being coy, there’s a grin at the end of his remark that Wonwoo catches onto as he stares back at him. _God, this man really is too good to be true_ , Wonwoo thinks to himself as he drops his clothes onto the bed.

“Shower together?” he lifts a brow. “Will that really just what we’ll be doing?”

Junhui chuckles. “And other things too.”

“You’re insane, Wen Junhui,” he responds although he was already making his way towards the bathroom and lets Junhui wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in.

“Maybe you should stay the night with me here too,” Junhui teases, pressing a kiss to the corner of Wonwoo’s lips. “Mingyu and Minghao’s suite are a few doors down and I don’t wanna be lonely.” 

“As much as I’d love to,” he replies. “I don’t have any other clothes with me aside from the tux.”

“Oh baby,” Junhui coos, caressing Wonwoo’s cheeks. “We won’t be needing any.”

Before he could utter another word, Wonwoo lets himself be tugged into the bathroom and pushed into the shower and under warm water immediately—an equally hot kiss to match and needy hands that run themselves over the crevices of his abs that make him hard again.

In between sloppy kisses, he thinks about how Minghao and Mingyu will definitely hunt them down.

\--

“Where have you _been_?” Mingyu crowds him when he spots Wonwoo waltz into the ballroom with Junhui who’s chatting among themselves despite their heated exchange in Junhui’s suite earlier. “Junhui-hyung, Minghao has been looking for you too but neither of you were answering your phones.”

“Sorry,” Junhui apologises with a small smile on his face. “I had a stomach ache so I went back to my suite to poop.”

Mingyu groans, ushering Junhui away towards Minghao who’s surrounded by his family. Wonwoo laughs on the inside when he hears Minghao scold Junhui in Chinese when the younger finally spots his best-man making his way towards him.

“And what about you?” Mingyu now turns to Wonwoo, clear frustration and annoyance in his voice and Wonwoo knows this is just the tension and stress of his wedding day and tending to guests all night long.

Wonwoo was about to answer with some silly excuse but thankfully, Mingyu’s grandparents swooped in at the perfect moment and Mingyu had to turn his attention back onto his family who apparently wanted him for another photo session. He felt relief wash over him and tries to find Soonyoung, and hopefully, his friend wouldn’t be sulky that Wonwoo disappeared on him.

He spots Soonyoung at the bar, chatting to a man in all black attire with grey-blue hair that he doesn’t miss even without his glasses on. Maybe he wouldn’t be sulky, judging by the laughs and smile that he lets out and the subtle graze he does on the other man’s thigh.

“There you are,” he says when he approaches Soonyoung.

“Oh, dude,” Soonyoung says, a little startled when he feels Wonwoo’s hand on his shoulder. “This is Lee Jihoon,” he gestures to the man, Jihoon, that he had been talking to. Jihoon gives Wonwoo a small polite smile. “He’s a friend of Mingyu’s too.”

“Hi,” Wonwoo extends his hand out for a handshake with Jihoon takes. “I’m Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Anyway,” Soonyoung interrupts. “Jihoon-ah, I’ll be right back I just need to talk to Wonwoo for a bit.”

“Sure, take your time,” Jihoon replies. “I’ll be right here,” he chuckles. “Enjoying my old-fashioned.”

Soonyoung smiles and tugs Wonwoo slightly away from the bar so Jihoon wouldn’t be within earshot about whatever they were about to talk to.

“Dude,” Soonyoung starts, whispering as if anyone would be interested in what they were even talking about. “You hooked up with Minghao’s hot best-man didn’t you?”

Wonwoo looks at him, startled. “How did you know?”

“I saw you leave with him,” Soonyoung snickers. “Also, I can see a bitemark on your neck, you need to fix your collar and bowtie.”

“Jeez,” he clicks his tongue and immediately goes to cover his neck with his hands, letting Soonyoung laugh at him at the realization. “Fine, yes, I hooked up with Junhui.”

“You lucky son of a bitch,” Soonyoung slaps him on the arm. “But I also kind of have news,” he looks around shyly.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “What? You going home with that Jihoon guy too tonight?”

Soonyoung nods and blushes.

“Well,” he says again. “Then that makes two. I’m staying the night here with Junhui in his suite.”

This time, Soonyoung lets out a wolf-whistle, slapping him on the arm even more which makes Wonwoo retaliate by shoving the older.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Soonyoung chuckles. “I have a fine man who’s waiting for me at the bar so I’ll let you get back to whatever you and Junhui are probably planning to do.”

“Please,” Wonwoo scoffs as if to brag. “We just had two rounds of sex.”

“Gross, I don’t need to know about what you do in bed,” the older fake gags as he walks away, taking his original seat back as he re-joins Jihoon back at the bar.

He watches Junhui who’s on the stage with Mingyu and Minghao, posing and smiling as the photographer snaps pictures of the three; Junhui’s smile so beautiful and mesmerizing even against the wall of white roses and lilies behind them.

Maybe weddings weren’t so bad, he thinks. Especially when he watches Mingyu playfully throw a bouquet of flowers into the air and Junhui catches it; eyes locked with Wonwoo who’s been watching them from where he’s standing—now moving to approach the stage, a flute of champagne in his hand.

“Hyung!” Mingyu calls for him. “Come and join us for the photo!"

Wonwoo downs the champagne in one go and places the glass down onto a nearby table to join Mingyu, Minghao and Junhui on the stage for the photo, immediately taking position beside Junhui and slings his arm around his waist and tugs him close.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i can one day write the soonhoon spin-off of this too. 
> 
> come find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
